Unforgetting
by InDifferentYuki-chan
Summary: Hello Tsunayoshi and Everyone, meet Sora. Sora is just an 'average' boy who can't stand anime or manga, well that's until he dies and gets transferred into a famous manga/anime his friend made him read/watch a lot. Now he's trapped into adventure with a Shinigami and Its friend, "Why couldn't I die like anyone else?" "Because your special." Contains Yaoi, Male Ocs and other Ocs
1. Chapter 1: I'm Sora

Hello everybody lets start it off with the disclaimer. **I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NOR ITS CHARACTERS, But I do own all the Oc's that pops up in this ok? Well not all...like Kai or Yoi but I do OWN SORA! :D Have a good time reading this and I'm sorry for my mistakes.**

_dreams_

**English  
**

Japanese

* * *

Alright, now everyone knows those stories with fans pops down to their world right? The fan would just love what's going on but, well, I, Sora Sakurai, am absolutely pissed. I felt a scowl leave my lips as I scanned the dark looking for light. What the hell is going on here? I could feel my cold gaze stare into the dark, like it would automatically be lit up, then a small shine shimmered in the distance, I walked over hesitantly. "Welcome, you are chosen to be my next toy." I felt my eye twitch in annoyance, "Hmm? Oh my I didn't expect to see a girl here, I wonder if I got the transfer wrong." I felt my killing aura flared at the word girl. I did the thing that he least expect me to do, I hit him, that's right, I socked him square on the face. "Who the hell do you think you're calling a girl?" I stared/glared at him, he chuckled, and I flinched. "Well, now, you're amazing, I never had a toy that would hit me, or be rude to me, you are perfect." The man said while getting up and sitting in a royal chair… 'Where did that come from?' I sighed with the hint of annoyance, he just kept on smiling. "Can I leave?" I asked impassively, he shook his head still smiling, "You're dead right now in your world so no." I sighed once more but this time in sadness. "I see…" I quickly replied after then sat on a royal chair… 'I mean serious, where the hell did the chairs come from.'

Anyways, I looked at the man and just noticed his features, he had blonde hair and light purple narrow eyes, and I noticed he looked around in his early 20, I frowned, he looked at me and smiled more. "Jealous?" I felt my eyes twitch and scoffed at this, "Hardly." I pouted then sneaked a glance at him, I mentally cursed at him for being so handsome. He just kept on smiling at me, I bit my lower lip then let out a sigh, "So, I figured you know the reason you know where you're at?" I stared and partly nodded, half in confusion and the other in a wild guess. "You're going to send me to another world right?" I bluntly said, his smile grew, if that was possible. "Of course, now, to choose a world…" He said while pulling out a hat… 'Great it was chairs and now its hats that magically appear? What's next, a flying pig?' He drove his hand into the hat and pulled out a folded paper. "Oh my, looks like your first going to Katekyo Hitman Reborn with me."

I growled lowly at the name of the anime/manga my friend made me watch. He raised his eyebrow and watched me in amusement, "Shit…" I mumbled, "Language now Sora **insert a wink here** I don't want my precious and untainted toy to be stained with other colors besides red(1) now." He playfully said, with slight serious in it also. 'Red? Out of all the colors, he chose red, why red?' I thought at what he said, for a moment, unaware he started to smirk. I looked over and could have sworn he smirked but he was smiling… am I imaging things? "Hmm, well you also have to be stained in a black color too but still have a some of while left within you." He continued to smile then started to tap his chin with his index finger to show he was thinking. "Hah?" I accidentally let out and had a face that matches my wording to show how confused I was.

He simply waved my confused look off and got up, "Hmm, we need a name, background, where we live, money, our past, etc., etc., etc." I felt myself grow tense at what he said. "May I ask you 2 questions?" He looked at me as I spoke, "Sure, you can ask me the other." He said, I nodded then continued, "Are we going to be siblings?" I glared at him then he let out a burst of laughter, my eye twitch once more. "Well now that I think about it, it's a good idea besides it's also kinda kinky to have sex with your younger brother." He instantly appeared behind me and nibbled on my earlobe, I let out a surprise moan then hit his head with my hand. He pouted at this and had a now growing bump at his head, "Idiot, now I think it's best to just keep it as us being…friends…" I said with a long pause, he frowned then smiled. "Ok Sora-chan, brothers it is." I twitch at the 'chan' and growled, I wasn't bothered by the brothers but the nickname I felt like shoving it down his throat. He had a victory smile on, I sighed in frustration now, 'do I look that feminine?' I just shook my head and pouted slightly, ok, I know I look like a girl and stuff but seriously I don't like the fact that every damn person has to point it out. "Alright my toy lets go." I snapped out of my daze as he spoke, "Alright…" I said, he raised his eyebrow in confusion. I felt him snaked his hand around my waist then pulled me closer to him, he leaned down, I felt his hot breathe against my ear, I moaned lightly, he smiled and put his other hand over my eyes.

* * *

After a minute he let go of his hands which lead me to hit the floor underneath me… 'Wait when did a floor get there?' I looked down and around to noticed that we were in a bedroom. I stared in awe at it, it was a white room that has petals of red and black on the wall, in the center there was a black coffee table with 3 white chairs that surrounded it. My eyes trailed over to the black bed, I noticed its fine silk, the lovely sheets and covers were red and white that has the same flower petal design as the wall, my window curtains was white along to the side of the window was a black study desk with all the materials I need. Then I walked into my wardrobe that was huge, it was filled with clothes and shoes, I smiled slightly and turned my gaze to the man now known as my brother. "Thank you, nii-san(2)." I could of sworn I saw him blush, I blinked and scoffed at what I just did. "That reminds me, I never asked you're name." I stated, he smiled, "I'm Kai, but since where here our last names will be Lucio." I look at him and sighed, "That last name means light if I'm correct and your name means Earth or keeper of keys, its funny how your earth that completely opposite than sky." I explain, he smirked, "must be destiny, my name was Kai before I even hear of yours." I adverted my eyes in slight confusion, 'Didn't he already now my name before I told him?' I thought then shook it off with a sigh. "well, ill leave you to your rest but before that, I have to warn you that we have parents ok?" I nodded slightly at him, he smiled then kissed my forehead then left. I put my finger to my forehead then shook my head, I sighed then threw myself on my bed and closed my eyes. 'tomorrow is going to be a long day..." I thought then let sleep hit me.

* * *

_I felt myself in a gulf of flames, white flames, I felt shivers run down my spine as I continued to stare. its not just nice, its wonderful, the wonderful feeling of the flames, then I opened my eyes and stared at the blank wall. I reached out to touch it, "Stop. You'll. Die." a voice said, I looked around and noticed in the all white room there was a pitch black shadow(3). "Who are you?" I asked, it didn't move, it simply stared, I scrunched my eye brows in confusion then I saw two lines forming on his face, I suddenly felt scared. 'Why am I feeling so scared? My body is acting like it knows what going on, whats happening?' I took a step back then I saw the shadow put its arm up and opened up its hand, I felt my body flew back and made me land on the floor pinned down. I felt myself struggle but gradually going weaker, I look up to see the shadow leaning over me, then I closed closed my eyes._

* * *

I snapped my eyes open and sat up fast, 'Crap, now I have Clinophobia(4) as long with Nyctophobia(5).' I sighed then went to turn on the lamp by my bed and laid back down, I couldn't go to bed, I was afraid. I got up and opened the window. I just sat on the board of the window and took in a deep breath then look up at the sky, I stared at the stars and slightly smiled, then I looked down and felt myself held a breathe. The bottom was pitch black, I felt myself slip in an unconscious state but my brain nerves snapped me out of it. I quickly hopped back into my bed with my trembling body. I let out a breath I didn't even know I held in, my eyes fell downcast and I pulled my knees to my chest, 'its scary.' I thought then sighed, I stared up at the ceiling and sighed again thinking, 'why am I experiencing this? It started with me crossing the walkway but then it ended with me getting shot. I died by a simple bullet straight through the heart, I had so many bullet shots when I was doing that but it now decided to shot me in the heart.' I felt tears pricking my eyes as I stared more at the ceiling, so hard that it might burst in flames. 'How pathetic, I'm use to feeling afraid and pain, but why? Is it because I'm somewhere else? I don't know, I wish I was my old self again.' I saw some strands of light shine from the window, I got up and sat on the board again as I watch the sunrise shine brightly. I smiled and took a sharp breath in and smiled, then let the wind play with my hair.

Since I'm curious on what my hair and eye color looks like, I got up and went to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror after I turned the light on and gasped. I have strawberry blonde hair with light layers of platinum blonde, weirdly it was my natural hair, then black eyes, nope I'm not joking I have pitch black eyes. I blink in confusion at myself, when did I have sickly pale skin? but it so natural on me, I didn't look sick at all, I had a heart shape face and a button nose, along with peach lips. I didn't think my big narrow black eyes were helping me look more manly, truthfully I look like a girl, also my body frame and my height wasn't helping either, along with my hair that's to my back. I sighed at this but I had to admit I did look cute if I were a girl, I went to my wardrobe to see if I had any girl clothes, with in fact I had a few, but it was cosplay's and just two Lolita dresses. I felt curiosity out weigh my pride, I picked the Lolita dress that was hot pink, white, and slight sky blue.

I threw my clothes off only keeping my boxers on, Sadly to say I had girls underwear in my drawer, I scoffed at this, there was no way that I'm going to wear it, I finally found out how to apply the dress and slipped it on. I tighten the white ribbons at the bottom of it, the dress was mostly a frilly white then was coated with sky blue edges then a pink flower designs that pelted the middle and bottom. I pulled up the pink see through knee high socks then the door opened to my horror, It was my 'brother' and someone else, the man had black hair and sky blue eyes, he was about the same age as Kai and he had a muscular built too. He whistled, "Wow Kai, I thought you said you had a brother not a sister." He said in confusion while looking me up and down. I felt my eye twitch in annoyance, I felt Kai smirk at me, "Its suits you Sora also Yoi, this is Sora, my kawaii otouto." Kai said then hugged me, "What!? that's a boy? whoa, that cant be a boy." Yoi said while smirking, next time I knew he was in front of me and stroked his hand up my thighs, I immediately hit Yoi on the head and sat on my bed. Yoi laughed lightly at this and was whispering something to Kai, making Kai smirk and nod, I felt light chills going down my spine then look at them, all they did was smile at me.

I sighed then went to my wardrobe to get other clothes, then I got grabbed by someone, "No way your changing out of that Sora-chan, you look cute in it. shall we go to enroll you to your new school?" Kai said smiling, I stared blankly at him, "I'm not going out like this!" I yelled but Kai waved it off and toss me on his shoulder and walked with Yoi to a black car. "Nii-san! Put me down now!" I tried to kick my way out but it was fertile, I just pouted my way to my school while Yoi and Kai were talking about something. I watched as we passed by the clouds at a high speed, I closed my eyes but then jolted and snapped my onyx eyes open in shock. I took deep breathes leaned my head against the dimmed glass window and once again I felt my eyes closing, I jolted again but didn't open my eyes this time, I finally gave up and let my head swing to the right and land on Kai's shoulder. I could feel Kai's gaze on me for a moment then went back to his friend, my breath evened out and I went to sleep.

* * *

_I looked around and noticed it was pitch black everywhere, I didn't feel afraid or anything, I rolled up in a ball and watched as my memories of my past life started to shift everywhere. __**"You no good child!" my past fathers voice said, "Why did I have to born a monster like you? IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT YOUR FATHER IS GONE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" my past mother voice rang in my ears, I felt my heart being stabbed at this. "Hey, have you heard, that boy over there has killed his parents." "Eh? No way, what a monster." Whispers of children was now heard. "Take that you monster! Don't ever come back to this school again!" The children shouted while throwing rocks at my past me. My past me wailed and ran towards the trash bins and cried.**__ 'Its sad watching myself be in pain. But I'm glad for that, because if I never went through this I would never survived and now has high endurance.' I thought then smiled sadly, I sighed and closed my eyes. _

* * *

"ra-chan, Sora-chan, wake up." I heard a voice and lightly grumbled, "What?" I said but it came out like "Gruft?" I heard light chuckling from Yoi, "Sora, get up, where at your school." Yoi said, I sat up and yawned, then stepped out of the car and stretched while receiving a satisfying pop. I heard a whoosh and a click then something was covering me from the sun, I looked up to see Kai carrying a light pink parasol that was tilted to cover me, I pouted and took it from him. I walked around the school which got me many stares, "Wow who is that?" or "She's so cute." or "Humpf, trying to show off." I sweat dropped at this I sat down and wait as my brother and Yoi went to get my enrollment papers signed. I leaned back a little to take a nice view of the light blue sky, "Excuse me, miss." I heard a voice, I adverted my eyes of the sky and looked down slightly."**Yes**?" I said as girly I could say in English, then the guy look slightly confused. **"U-um, you, um." **I slightly chuckled, "One minute, I'll be back." He said then scurried off, I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

I turned my face back to the sky and took in its beauty, "What are you doing here? No trespassers allowed." I looked back down and say a raven hair guy, he was about 2 years older than me, he had cold cobalt blue eyes and a perfectly cut hair style, not messy at all. I blink for a moment and realize it was Kyoya Hibari, I felt a blush coming on. **"Excuse me?" **I asked, Hibari glared at me then sighed lowly, but I caught it. **"Your trespassing on school grounds." **He said in perfect English, I chuckled, his glare increased ten fold. **"Oh, Excuse me sir, I'm waiting on my brother to sign my enrollment paper so I can attend here." **I said with a smile, He nodded then walked away, I sighed a little bit. **"that was tiring." **I turned my head back to the sky and noticed eyes laid upon me, I turned to the direction and stared. The school bell rung, indicating that it was the end of school, I felt my eye twitch, 'How long is it going to take to sign a damn paper.' I thought then sighed once again and I started to get up to go to the office were my brother and friend was.

I closed my parasol and walked in, my knee high heels clicked in the hallways then I saw some people in the distance. Sooner or later I was shoved with a lot of people going the opposite way towards the way I came from, I shoved my way through then ran into a broad chest. **"Ack."** I fell down, "Ah, are you ok?" I looked up to see Yoi. I scoffed and he pulled me up, **"I'm fine Yoi-san." **Yoi's eyebrow raised, "English huh Sora? Well I'm glad you and your brother thinks alike, because he chose that same thing." i raised an eyebrow at this, **"What do you mean?" **Yoi turned his head way then back at me in a smile, **"I mean that he picked that your an England exchange student." **Yoi whispered in my ear, I blushed then something pulled me away from Yoi. **"Don't forget that Sora is mine Yoi." **a familiar deep voice said, I looked up and gasp, it was Kai. **"Well, Well, I'm sorry about that ok? Geez, cant you give your best friends a break for once?" **Yoi said, making Kai smirk, **"No, the better the friend then the worse its punishment." **Yoi sighed at Kai's statement then nodded slightly. "Shall we go now?" Yoi said with a smile while switching back to Japanese. We went back to the house/mansion and had dinner then I went to my room anf pried off the corset then sighed. 'Tomorrow will be a looooong~ day.' I thought then stared blankly at my wall.

* * *

(1)red: can you guess what he meant by that?

(2)nii-san: Yeah Sora said that unintentionally, now he doesn't

(3)shadow: you'll figure out later on in the story what is the shadow

(4)Clinophobia: fear to sleep

(5)Nyctophobia: fear of darkness

* * *

Yukio: hey guys I really hope you enjoyed this and I'm hoping to post another chapter next week or less than that, anyways thanks for reading. Please review and other things down below :)

Sora:Why did I have to cross dress?

Yukio: It was a request from my friend, anyways please R&R Ciao Ciao~

Sora: Wait Yukio! and she ignored me. *Sighs*


	2. Chapter 2: First day

Me: Hello everyone, I am down but thanks for your review **Genkuni**, really appreciated that you told me lol anyways thanks for loving it. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter ok? Alright I have nothing to say so the disclaimer Kai!

Kai: No

Me: Um? Please?

Kai: I said no Yukio

Me: *pouts* Yoi disclaimer!

Yoi: Why do I have to do it?

Me: Please? *puppy eyes*

Yoi: S-sure, Yukio doesn't Own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**, If she did I bet others would hate the show by now

Me: HEY!

Yoi: Cya and enjoy

**English****  
**Japanese

'thoughts'

"Outloud"

* * *

The time went by fast while I was staring off to the ceiling, I glanced at the clock and smiled slightly, but to be honest, I actually don't want to go to school with anime characters. I sucked it up because my curiosity out weighed my pride...again, I sighed then glanced at the clock, it was exactly 7:00 am. I got up and went to slip on my uniform, I opened my uniform packet and noticed it was a girls, I got up and walked down to Kai's room. "Kai! Why the hell do I have a freaking girl's uniform?" I asked as I slammed opened the door. I opened my eyes noticed Kai was rubbing his head with one hand while sitting up and using the other for support, Kai's lower body was covered by the covers and the top was just bare, I tried my best not to blush but fail epically. I turned my head to look any where but his bare chest and abs, I mentally screamed at myself not to look but I kept getting glances of him, "Sora, what are you doing?" Kai said while looking up to stare at me.

* * *

Kai's pov

I got up and noticed something was wrong when I left with Sora to this dimension, I closed my crystal like light purple eyes then took a breathe, I felt myself search for something, then I felt it after minutes later, a energy string. I grasped and and analyzed it to noticed it was going to each and every dimension to search fo something but what? I bit my lower lip in frustration and opened my eyes once more, then then ran my fingers in my messy blonde hair. I heard the door open but I was too caught up in my thoughts, I felt eyes on my then looked up to noticed Sora. He was slightly disheveled, one of his shoulders was bare as his over sized pajama was tilted off his shoulder, "Sora, what are you doing?" I asked then stared at him He was blushing causing me to raise an eyebrow, "Put some clothes on!" Sora yelled with another shade darker, I blinked then looked down, 'Ah, so that's what he was doing.' I thought after putting the pieces together.

I smiled then got up and walked to Sora who was covering his eyes. I pulled him into a hug and buried my face into his hair, "Sora..." I said, I felt him lay his hands on my chest. "Kai whats wrong?" Sora asked while then wrapping his arms around my stomach. I slightly smiled how he knew before I told him, I irked at what I was doing and sighed, 'I let myself be drawed in again, damn, I need to treat him like a toy.' I smirked then let go of Sora and quickly grabbed his hand then threw him on the bed. He went down, bouncing a little from the inpact, within moments I was hovering over him.

"Sora." Sora opened his eyes and glanced at me with confusion, "Kai?" Sora asked, I growled lowly, "it now Kai-sama or master to you Sora." I glared at him, he trembled slightly. "What's gotten into you all of the sudden?" Sora asked, I unbutton his pajamas shirt and smirked. I started to kiss, lick and bite every part of his neck, he shudder once more in pleasure and lightly moaned, "Kai..." I looked at Sora that had his eyes slightly teary, my heart ached at this. "You...you...you IDIOT!" Sora pushed me off of him, slapped my cheek and ran out of my room. "Whoa Kai, keep doing that and your going to hurt him." I turned to see Yoi sitting on my window. "Shut up Yoi, I'm not in the mood." I glared, Yoi put his hand up in defense, "Yeah yeah, just dont break him so fast." Yoi smugly said, I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

* * *

Sora pov

Once I ran out of his room, I put on the girls uniform and left the house, I didn't care if it was a girls uniform or not anymore, It was worth cross dressing once more then to hang around with that low life Kai. I stopped running and started to walk, I had plenty of time to get to school, I sighed and hugged my school bag, "HIIIEE!" I flinched at the scream that ran through my ears. 'Don't tell me...Its Tsunayoshi.' I looked back and yes, there he was running away from a small dog, I sighed then I felt him crash into me, "OOOPF!" I heard when he land on me, my face went head first into the cement. "HIIIIEEE! I'm sorry!" He got off of me and bowed, I got up and nodded lightly, "I'm fine, its ok." I said while reassuring him.

"HIIIEEE! Y-your bleeding!" He point and freaked out, then covered his head, "D-dont hit me p-please!" he added, I blinked and touched my forehead, it felt wet and sticky, I pulled out my handkerchief and a water bottle. "I wont hit you. That's stupid to hit someone for something that they accidentally did." I smiled at him, he looked at me with slight awe. I opened the water bottle and damped the cloth then pulled it towards his face that had nothing but cuts and dirt. Once it touched his face he flinched, I started to dab it lightly, making sure I dont hurt him, once I was done I pulled out a package of bandages and applied then on his face. I smiled once again and got up, slightly dusting myself off, then pulled him up and dusted him off too. 'I always had a soft spot for people who has suffered alot, similar to me.' I could of sworn I saw him flush in embarrassment.

I sighed then picked up my school bag, then I heard a light growl, "HIIEE! It's back!" Tsunayoshi said, I turned to look and noticed the small dog that chased him was growling, he quickly jumped behind me to hide himself. I bent over and tried to pet the dog but it bit me, I felt anger boil in me, I gave the dog a murderous glare, the dog flinched and ran away. **"It ran, hehe, dogs never did like me anyways."** I said while scratching my cheek, then I got up and turned to Tsunayoshi. "Hey there, I'm Sora Lucio, its nice to meet you." I said with a smile, he nodded, "N-nice to m-meet you Looseeo-san? I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada." I laughed at the attempted for trying to say my last name and at him flushing in embarrassment. "Its fine Tsuna-san, call me Sora, no pronunciations, just Sora." "Sora-san." "Its just Sora, it sounds werid if you say my name with a san." I pouted, I could see the sweat drop come off of Tsuna's head. "Then you call me Tsuna, S-Sora." I smiled, "Ok Tsuna!" He smiled, I check the time and gasped, "Oh no, I'm late Tsuna! I'll see you later ok? ahh I'll meet you at your school gate, bye Tsuna!" I yelled and ran away towards my school.

* * *

I went in the gate and noticed a few black clothing student with weird gangster hairstyles was literally keeping guard. "You! Your late, tell me your name and class." I turned and looked at them, **"I'm Sora Lucio but I dont know my class."** I felt one of them narrow his eyes at me, "How dare you not tell me your class and use English as an excuse" I flinched,** "But I really dont know." **I sighed walked away. "Herbivore, do you realize how late you are?" I smiled at the voice. **"AH, Hey, I seen you yesterday." **I adverted my eyes to him, he nodded slightly. **"Herbivore, your late." **He glared, **"Ah, sorry ok, I could really read the packet of the student hand book so I didn't know if school started at 8 or 8:30." **He sighed then grabbed me to pull me inside.

Once we were inside, he pulled me to a place called the reception room, **"It seems you need to know all the rules in this school." **He said, I nodded with slight confusion then he threw me easily on the couch, I tried my best not to lay down and sleep. **"I'm sorry, its just that I couldn't read it properly, but um, can you teach me Japanese? please!" **I clapped my hands together and slightly bowed, he hit me on the head with a metal pole looking thing, **"Stop that." **I nodded. He sat on his black chair and started to sign papers, I had confusion written all over my eyes. 'Maybe he likes my company? No, I doubt it, if he did then he'll be very out of character.' I sighed lightly after 30 mins passed.

"**Excuse me, may I leave?" "No." **was my response, I played with the bottom of my skirt because I had nothing better to do. 'This underwear are so flexible and weird, also, why is it so breezy underneath a skirt?' I shook my head, but I could help but wonder why though. **"Um, if I cant leave or anything, can I have your name? I'm Sora Lucio, just call me Sora." **He glanced up then back down. **"hn, Kyoya Hibari." **I pouted from the lack of an answer. I then sighed once more then smiled, "Kyo-Kyoya? Hi-Hi-ba-ri?" He looked at me and nodded, I broke into a smile. **"Yay! Hibari, I did it!" **he glared at me, I kept smiling unfazed by his glare. 'Man, how long do I have to act like this?' I thought, and mentally cursed myself for not speaking that much English to Tsuna.

**"Can I leave now?" **I asked when I heard a bell ringing, He just glared at me, I took it as a no. I sighed then rest on the couch, I heard shifting, something singing, I looked up to see a yellow bird singing then landing in Kyoya's hair. I leaned in closer with my eyes sparkling, Kyoya glanced up to see me walking closer. "**Cute!" **I exclaimed, the yellow bird ruffled his feathers then flew into my hair. "Herbivore, Herbivore." I pout at this, **"Hey, Kyoya, what is it saying?" **I asked. He smirked, **"Herbivore." **he replied, but I felt more like he was saying that to me, frowned at this and sat down, while enjoying the yellow canary. **"Here's you schedule and the others." **I sweat dropped from the lack of an explanation. **"Ok Kyoya, bye." ** I looked at my schedule and walked out of the reception room. 'Kyoya is scary in real life apparently.' I felt slight chills going down my spine, just from thinking how scary Reborn can be.

* * *

"Everyone this is Sora Lucio, she'll be currently studying here with us from England, so please treat her well." The teacher said with a smug look on his face. **"Um, its nice to meet you all, please call me Sora." **I said with a smile, they looked at me with slight confusion. "Sora, go take a seat by Hiro, Hiro raise your hand." The teacher spoke again, a boy with midnight blue hair and jade eyes raised his hand. I walked gracefully as I could over to my seat and sat down. Once I was in my seat I felt my mind daydream drifting me from the lesson.

"Yo, Sora, what class you have next?" I snapped out of my daze from a voice. "I-I h-have p.e." I stuttered out, making it seems like I struggled with my Japanese. "P.e huh? same as me! lets go!" the midnight haired boy said with a sly grin on his face. "Eto, y-your n-name?" I asked, he chuckled, "I'm Hiro remember?" I blushed in embarrassment, 'how could I forget his name!?' I practically screamed my mind out. "Hiro-san?" I asked, he smiled, "Its just Hiro." I nodded. **"Its nice to meet you Hiro." **I said with a smile then grabbed his hand and dragged him down to p.e.

**"Bye Hiro!" **I yelled and ran my way down to Tsuna's elementary school only to see him get beat up in front of the gates. **"What do you think your doing!?" **I yelled with frustration, "Oh crap, its a middle school kid, run." the 2 boys took off running, I glared at them then looked at Tsuna who was in a ball position on the ground. "Tsuna are you ok?" I asked, he looked up at me with slight fear then most of the emotion left into relief. I pulled out my bandages and half used water bottle to clean the cuts and apply bandages, "Man you get into trouble a lot huh?" He just kept slient, I smiled then pulled him up and dust him off. "You dont have to do that, I'm use to it." He mumbled, I pouted at this and flicked him in the forehead. "I do have to do this, because I doubt anyone but yourself would do this for you." Tsuna rubbed his forehead and looked at me with awe.

"We're friends right? Of course I have to be there." I said, he smiled then nodded lightly. I walked him home and he told me about everything that came across his mind, once we said our good byes I left to my house, which I had no idea where it was and I have no cellphone so I was absolutely lost. I ran into a sushi place and wondered, 'Doesn't Yamamoto live here?' I cringed at this, I'm going to eat sushi at an anime characters house, I sighed and let my curiousity out weigh my pride ONCE AGAIN! I was really curious on how the sushi taste like, I never really had homemade sushi. I walked in and silently prayed the sushi was better than what I expected.

"Ah, Welcome." I heard and slightly bowed at the Chef. "Hello." I politely said then sat down, "What can I get for you?" He said, I looked into my potched and noticed I had 10,000 yen (about 100 dollars in us) I smiled, "Anything cheaper than 5,000 yen sir." He cracked up laughing, "Sure." He gave me a menu. "Hm, I'll like the salmon and the tuna." I replied, then he started to get to work. "You have a slight accent in your voice, are you new in town?" I looked up and smiled, "Yep, I'm from England, so my Japanese isn't that good." He smiled, "I see, what was your home town like?" He asked while serving the sushi to me. "Its not bad, but a lot of sweets." I replied, he laughed, then went on and on about this town. I partly enjoyed in here, "Oh thanks for the sushi, I have to take my leave now, oh before I forget." I gave him 5,000 yen then told him to keep the change and left.

* * *

I kept walking and back tracking my way back to my house, it was extremely hard. 'Great now I sound like that loud guy.' I sighed then finally found my way back and climbed a tree to my room. Once I was down the sun was mostly down, 'How did I not notice that?' I thought, since my room light wasn't on, my heart raced, I quickly ran to the lamp and turned it on, then I took in deep breathes, 'It's even harder to be in the dark now.' I sighed then took off my uniform then changed into my pajamas. Then everything that happened this morning came crashing down on me, I blushed and threw myself on my bed. "Kai didn't have to be so mean, right?" I thought with a slight disappointment.

Then a knock came on my door,** "Sora-sama, your dinner is ready." **I got up and opened the door, it was a guy that was on his early twenties. **"Um, excuse me, I know how long you been here and all but can I have your name?" **He blinked at my question and chuckled, **"I'm Derrick, Sora-sama." **I smile, **"Hello, Derrick." **I said, he smiled then bowed to me, "Sora-sama, I'm honored to be called by you." he said in Japanese, I looked slightly confused at this. **"Derrick please tell everyone that I'm not hungry ok?" **Derrick gave me a shocked face, **"Your mother and father is home." **I smiled at this, **"Really? ok let me get my clothes on." **I said then took off to my wardrobe, forgetting that the door was open, I pulled out a plain and simple shirt with some block shorts that went to my knees then stripped myself. I pulled the clothes on me and turned around and dashed, Derrick followed after me.

I opened the door to greet Kai and two other people. One of the people had a similar eyes than me but long blonde hair that curled, She was elegantly sitting in a chair while having her legs crossed, she was wearing a dark purple plain dress but it suited her well. The other one was a male and he had light purple crystal eyes like Kai and neat brushed back strawberry blonde hair, he was wearing a nice black suit with under shirt white but was loose a little at the strip gray tie. I felt like gapping at my parents, 'Oh my gosh, why are my parent so young?' was the only question that went in my head.

**"Oh, Sora dear, how was school?" **The beautiful blonde hair woman said while drinking her wine. **"Oh, it was fun mom, but I could barely understand what they were saying." **I responded truthfully. She smiled and then pulled her hair back behind her ear. **"That's great, so your father and I decided to say here for a long time, that's great your adapting quickly." **She said with a nod. **"sweetie, maybe it's best for us to wait a few more months to see first." **the handsome man that was apparently my dad said. **"Good idea sweetie, anyways Kai, have you finished your exams?" **She said, Kai nodded, she then smiled **"That's great then, Now then Sora dear, please sit down and eat with us." **I nodded happily and sat. Derrick came in with a plates and placed them on the table, I stared at the rib-eye with a smile. Once we said our prayer we ate silently, only silverware crashing against the glass plates were heard.

Once we were done Kai excused himself and left, leaving me alone with my parents. **"Sora, have you made any new friends?" **I smiled at my mom, **"Yes, two in fact, ones name is Tsunayoshi and the other is Hiro." **She smiled then got up, **"That is great dear." **She glanced at her watch then excused herself along with my father after saying goodnight then left. **"Did you enjoy your food Sora-sama?" **I glanced at Derrick and smiled once more. **"Yes, it was delicious, thank you Derrick, now if you'll excuse me I'm off to bed, night." **I said and Derrick bowed until I left. I got to my room and sighed, then fell on my bed, 'tomorrow is going to be even longer I bet.' I thought then stared at the wall once more, but before I knew it my eyes closed and thankfully I fell asleep into a dreamless dream.

* * *

Me: Hope you enjoyed it, I posted this a day early :D yay!

Yoi: its pretty early *rolls eyes*

Me: *irked* anyways hope you R&R! Thanks for reading bye bee!~

Sora: She's being stupid

Yoi: Very~

Me: *pulls out a gun*

Yoi and Sora: *runs*


	3. Chapter 3: a fun day

Me: Hello! Sorry I'm late! *bows*

Sora: is your fault for being late

Me: Hey! *duck tapes Sora's mouth* anyways The disclaimer!

Kai: Don't look at me

Me: Fine you meanie!

Tsuna: Yukio doesn't own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **If she did it, well its would be, i don't even want to image it

Me: *duck tapes Tsuna's mouth* Anyways I want to give great thanks to Two of the Reviews for Reviewing this :) **Hitomi65: thanks for your comment :) saying only two words made me feel happy :D. Love Chronical: Yeah apparently I don't think I'll reveal it until late...late chapter when they find out, also your most very welcome! My friend pressed enter before I could actually edit it hahaha then I forgot because she took me out to the movies, But Sora doesn't have a crush on Kai, and your right on them only knowing that their not related. Anyways *bows* thanks for reading my story.**

Kai: Seriously you should just say thanks

Me: I appreciate anything my readers say, so I don't care what you think at all. Anyways ENJOY! :D Oh yeah for I forget, I posted a poll and I want you to help me on this, because I apparently don't know what to draw so yeah. I'll draw the top four! that had the highest!

* * *

I woke up half asleep in the middle of the night because I felt something watching, I darted my head left and right in the room but only greeted with light. 'Is it my imagination?' I thought with a small frown but shook it off then laid back down, and closed my eyes to see if I can get that dreamless and peaceful sleep again. A image of the dark shadow flashed in my head, I hurried up and got up, 'What's going on?' I thought. Then darted my gazed every single corner and shadow in my room, then I placed my gaze at the sky. The night stars shined so brightly as I stared, 'maybe you should have never existed.' I heard something in my head say, making me snap out of my daze. I bit my lower lip, then a knock came to my door, "C-come in!" I squeaked out.

I mentally cursed myself for being so afraid, the door opened to reveal Kai and Yoi. "Damn, I lost the dark energy in here." Yoi spat out, Kai sighed then looked at me, "Sora, did you happen to hear anything unusual in here?" I shook my head, "Nope, I just woke up." I said, most of it was true but I didn't give the full truth, Kai and Yoi nodded. I sighed as they walked out of the room as they said their good night's and sorry to intrude. 'Heh, didn't think you'll actually pretend that I wasn't here, funny than it sounds, you sensed me before I even came in your room.' I trembled slightly, 'It doesn't matter, they'll find you sooner or later.' I thought then felt myself stare back at the lovely stars in the sky. 'Hm, you like stars huh? Didn't think you would.' I sighed and just kept staring, and avoiding all stares that came for somewhere in a shadow of my room.

* * *

The next day came by pretty quickly as I was gazing up at the sky, and watching the sun come over the horizon. 'Pretty.' I thought then heard a car noise outside. I jumped out the window and carefully walked on the sides of the house/mansion to the noise, once I arrived I saw my mother and father leave in a black expensive car. I sighed then went back to my room, and almost slipping on the way. I leaped back in my room and noticed that I wasn't being watched to more, I felt relief hit me like a ton of bricks, I silently did my happy dance then fell on the bed. I glance at the clock that said 6:12 am and grimaced, 'Why am I up so early?' I sighed then got up and went into my wardrobe, I took out my uniform and *cough, cough* underwear and went to the bathroom.

I just barely noticed how huge my bathroom was and how elegant it was too. It was a grey and black marble walls, the flooring was white tiles, the bathtub was black and white that was by a window that was high enoguh so nobody would see you in the very back. The glass shower was placed on the left corner, the sinks were on the right side and the towel rack was on the left side, and big mirrors decorated the place. My eye twitched then I sighed, 'so unlike Japanese baths.' I didn't feel like taking a shower so I started to fill up the bathtub with hot water and sighed. Once I started to strip my clothes off then I grabbed a towel then went in the tub.

I felt myself slightly relax by the hot water then the door opened to reveal Derrick, **"Sora-sama, Its time for breakfast, please come down after our done." **I blinked for a moment and hurried up and covered my chest and had my face bright red. **"Oh ok, one min I'll be out!" **I shrieked, making Derrick chuckle at me then bowed and left. I sighed in relief and let myself sink deeper into the water, 'Ah, so relaxing!' I thought and smiled in bliss. I then opened my eyes to look at the ceiling, and stared of into space, 'Maybe since I am in this world, I am important? or just a sideline character from the plot like Kyoko, Haru and some others?' I sighed at this but was eager to find out my role was. I suddenly felt faint from staying in the hot water for too long, I started to quickly wash myself and my hair, slightly smelling the fragrance of vanilla and lavender from the soap.

Once I rinsed myself off I hopped out of the bathtub and went in the shower to really give me a good rinse, I placed the shower on and jumped in, not giving it enough time to adjust to warm. I purred slightly at the cool water on my skin, then I heard a knock on the door, **"O-one minute!" **I yelled out and turned off the water. I slipped into a short towel that only covers my lower half but not as much because the length stopped at mid thigh. I opened the door to see Yoi and Kai, I tilted my head to the side, not even minding that I was still wet. **"Whats wrong?" **I said in English, Yoi had pink tinted cheeks and tried to look anywhere but me, I blinked in confusion.

* * *

3rd pov

The strawberry blonde boy with blond highlights opened the door for two people who was apparently waiting for him. Yoi and Kai glanced at Sora in slight shock, Sora only had a small towel that wrapped around his waist loosely and wasn't that long, showing his creamy legs, and Sora was shirtless too, which added more fuel to the fire, the last thing was the water that was dripping on him, tracing down his legs and body. Yoi could help but blush lightly at this, Kai was looking away, completely level headed at the situation. **"Whats wrong?" **Sora said in English as he noticed how uncomfortable they were. Sora noticed and blush how he was still naked, with only a towel and shut the door. Yoi felt like hitting himself for imagining any dirty thoughts that came in his head about Sora and his body.

The door opened once more to reveal a blushing Sora with his hair in one high ponytail and that reached to his back and his school girl uniform on, Sora sighed and glared at them but then it changed to a bored look. **"What do you want?" **Sora said boredly. **"Well, um, I was getting worried about you so I decided to check up on the cute little brother." **Yoi said with a grin then pointed at Kai, **"I just dragged him with me, which I'm sadly regret doing it." **Yoi added which made Sora and Kai to raise an eyebrow at him. **"Whatever, I'm going downstairs to eat so see ya~" **Sora sang and walked quickly out of the room.

* * *

Sora pov

I sighed and walked to the guest room that's hidden in the third floor and jumped out the window from there, I didn't feel like eating breakfast so I just left secretly. I smiled slightly as I strolled through the forest path, and finding my way out...finally. I started to hum a random theme song called, 'Dive in the World' by Cherryblossom. I smiled and made my way to my school and noticed I was the only actual person that attended school here beside the other gangster looking hairstyles guys. I found Kyoya, who was by the school gate, **"Kyoya! Good morning, Did you have a good sleep?" **I asked with a smile with walking over to him. I received a grunt in reply, I sighed at the lack of response, then replaced it with a smile. **"Hey, I've been wondering, how old are you?" **He looked at me and then looked away boredly, **"13." **I gaped at this, **"Eh! no way! I thought you were older than me by at least 2 years." **I could of sworn Kyoya smirked at older than he looks part, I sighed then bowed to Kyoya and left to my homeroom when I saw some other kids coming in the school gate.

"Yo! Sora." I blinked then turned around to meet Hiro from yesterday, "O-Oh, h-hello Hiro." I said in Japanese, he smiled and place his arm on my shoulder, "Heh, how was school yesterday?" He asked with a huge grin, slightly reminding me of Yamamoto's actions. "O-oh, i-it's ok, s-so far Hiro." I stuttered, slightly trying to pronounce the words right, 'Who knew I was such a good actor.' I wondered. He smiled more, pulling off a Yamamoto smile now, "Ah, that great, oh yeah I forgot, if your struggling with Japanese, you could just speak English. I understand some." I blink and then smiled at him, **"Thanks Hiro."** He looked away and scratched is head, "No problem Sora, maybe we should talk some other time, I have to go to my class. See you at lunch Sora." I nodded as he walked away quickly to his class.

I went in my class and bowed to the teacher, **"I was late yesterday, I'm sorry teacher."** The man rolled his eyes at me then growled, "You know the your getting detention today, I'm not letting you off just because your new." The teacher scowled, **"But teacher I was with Kyoya and he kept me trapped in his office!" **I complained, I noticed the teacher stiffened as I mentioned Kyoya, "Your excused from detention, but next time you wont get off so easily!" He said with a cough, I sweat dropped but nodded nonetheless. I sat down and didn't say a word as class began, I sighed and look at the window, 'Sometimes I wonder if I would fall in love here, or maybe I'll just be the same like I was when I was little...without love.' I felt a pair of eyes stare at me from below and noticed a dark shadow by the trees light shadow, I felt my breathe stop, then I slowly looked to the board and paid attention, ignoring the pair of eyes on me.

* * *

-Time skip Lunch-

I just got up and headed towards the rooftop to stare at the sky, I wasn't so hungry so I simply just skipped lunch. I was to caught in my daze that I didn't notice that someone came to the roof, then something cold hitting my cheek, I snapped out of it and withdrawn my eyes from the sky to see Hiro holding two cans. "Hey Sora, I was looking for you so, I thought you'll be here, so um, here I got you this." I took the can and smiled at him, **"Thanks Hiro, I've never had one of these before so I'm happy." **I had a small smile on my face and noticed that the can said banana milk. I opened it and drank, gulping every bit of the sweet juice.

"Wow, it seems you like it a lot Sora, you've already finished it." He said in slight shock I smiled widely, **"It was delicious!" **Hiro just laugh, then I did. 'in this world, I'm not judged like my past life, by now this has made me the happiest person in the world.' We just dazed at the sky while laying down for a few minutes until we heard the bell, signaling us to go to next class, I got up and brushed imaginary dust off my skirt and told my goodbye to Hiro then left to my class. I arrived to class to see some girl crowding my desk, I ignored hateful glares from them and sat down, "Hey you!" I looked up to see a girl staring me down, I looked away. "I heard you were hanging out with Hiro-kun." I nodded, "Hiro is mine so back of!" I just nodded again, ignoring the constant one sided argument from the girl, she noticed this and walked away with slight pink on her cheek, she was very embarrassed.

* * *

-Time skip After school- (A/N: yeah I'm just really lazy to type that much about what happened next)

I sighed and walked off to Tsuna's school to catch him getting beat up, again, I sighed then kicked the boys that were hitting him off of him. "You know better, didn't your mother tell you that it's rude to hurt people?" I glared at them, the gulped nervously, I sighed then picked up the boy. "Tsuna, are you alright?" I asked, he looked at me and smiled, "I'm fine." I nodded then walked to his house with him. "I can't stand bullies, expectantly when they pick on someone half there size, sorry Tsuna, I couldn't get there in time." I said with a frown, Tsuna shook his head, "No! I mean no... Its ok Sora, I'm glad that you came back and saved me that's all." I smiled then pulled him to a ice cream stand.

"Excuse me Miss, can I have one vanilla and one chocolate ice cream?" The ice cream stand lady smiled and nodded, scooping up the two said ice creams. I pulled out my coin pouch and paid the exact amount and grabbed the two ice creams, "Your going to get fat if you eat them both." I pouted at Tsuna, "This one's for you!" I held out the vanilla, Tsuna grabbed it and smiled, "Thanks." then started to lick the ice cream. I sat down on a bench with Tsuna and ate the creamy substance off, 'I never had one of these before.' I thought and shivered with delight. Surprisingly the ice cream was gone and whats left was the cone that was holding my ice cream, I was about to throw it away but Tsuna stopped me, "Wait Sora, your suppose to eat the cone too." I blinked then stared down at the cone then nibbled it. My eyes shined and I started to take big bites, now the cone was gone and the ice cream left my hands sticky.

Tsuna was finally finished and we washed our hands in the bathroom, on our way Tsuna tripped about 4 times, even though it was a short distance. I chuckled but panicked inside every time he fell, I helped him with and tried my best to see him fall again but since he's very clumsy, he brought me down with him three times. Once we finished washing our hands and some dirt off ourselves, we now went to our homes, I walked Tsuna home, because it was exactly the direction which my house/mansion came from. We said our goodbyes and left, I walked to my house and finally found it after hours of searching, I noticed how the sun was going down, making me slightly skip a heart beat in nervousness. I arrived and was greeted by Derrick at the front door, **"Sora-sama, you arrived, just in time for your training."** I blinked at him. 'My what? Did he say Training? Oh hell no!' I gulp loudly as Derrick just smiled.

* * *

Me: well that's the end of the chapter! I really wanted to put more but Its best if I end it at this part. Thanks for reading!

Sora: Shes being stupid again

Yoi: Y-yeah

Me: *pulls out two collars and two leashes*

Sora and Yoi: *runs for their lives*


	4. Chapter 4: First Weekday 1

Me: Hello! Its been so LONG! FINALLY! INTERNET! *kisses the cable box* anyways! Thanks for your reviews! :)

Sora: You take to long

Kai: True

Yoi: *nods in agreement*

Me: SHUT UP! anyways **Love Chronical: *raises hand both hands to put anyone else in shame* hahaha, they full the jealous scenes quite well :) anyways Sora would probably get revealed as a boy when Reborn comes along :D but Come on Tsuna isnt clumsy! THIS WORLD ISNT BALANCED! THAT'S ALL! HA! Take that you spinning world! :). Guest: I dont know who you are but! thanks for liking my story :)**

**Disclaimer!: Don't own Katekyo hitman reborn, just the idea and the Oc's...well not all...anyways! on with the chapter! **

**ENJOY! :3  
**

* * *

I growled lightly, my body felt like it was on fire, my legs and arms were trembling in pain too. 'You just can't be serious; I can't believe that I am training to be part of the Mafia. **"Can we rest now?" **I asked Derrick who was smiling like a saint at me; I could feel my eye twitch in annoyance at him. 'Which part of him, besides the smile, is a saint?' I glared at him _(A/n: actually pouting *laughs*) _but this only made him smile more. **"No way Sora-sama, we aren't even close to the real training." **He spoke with a pretend pout on his lips. I felt myself almost fall at his words, 'Not even close to the REAL TRAINING!?' I thought trying to stable my balance.

I peeked a glance at the floor, oh how tempted I am to just lay on in and pass out. Derrick starts to throw those needles at me once more in an inhuman speed, nipping me and creating an outline of my body on the wall behind me. I tried dodging but perfectly failed so hard _(A/n: Poor Sora-chan! *runs from readers* don't hit me! I'll shut up now!) _I huffed and wheezed as it hit my body now, no longer nipping, I spotted blood on me and grimaced lightly. 'I should have just stood still so I couldn't get hit but what's the point if I don't learn how to dodge.' I thought with a sigh.

"**Now, now, Sora-sama, you did great for your warm-ups. Now then, time for the real training." **Derrick spoke, his emerald eyes flashing in mischief. I shivered at the male, 'This training is worse than Reborn's, and here I thought he was a Spartan Tutor.' I irked then sighed as an explosive flower went off by me, sending me quite a few feet away. **"Hey! What was that for?" **I yelled and glared at him again, he simply chuckled as another explosive thing went off by me. I felt myself fly forward, I landed with my face planted on the floor in agony, 'and this is one hell of training.'

I dodged/tried to every single bomb in the room; it was so well hidden making it harder for me to find it before it goes off. Derrick was sitting on a comfy chair having his eyes locked onto me, watching my every move and position by the second I noticed. **"I'm hungry…" **I mumbled under my breath. Derrick started throwing needles at me while drinking tea, 'Great, needles, bombs, and then more needles. How exciting.' I thought bitterly while rolling my eyes. I had to admit it, this training sort of excited me…in some odd way…and no...I do not enjoy pain! I dodged to my right then spun on the floor.

"**It hurts too much." **I thought out loud as more needles pierced my thigh, I held back some tears that were threatening to fall. I couldn't even imagine what the time was anymore, I was too sore to think. I darted my onyx eyes a crossed the room cautiously, who knows what would happen next. Another explosion went off but this time, below me, I heard it and jumped back but was still blow away by part of it. I panted heavily, I no longer thought I would stand after a few days, but still, my body surprised me, I sure can take a beating. I grimaced as I fell on the floor but Derrick just clapped with a smile graced on his face with his saint like features.

"**This ends today's lesson, Sora-sama. Tomorrow you will start your combat training." **He spoke with no hesitation then walked off, leaving me alone in the training room. I stared as he walked out gracefully and sighed lightly, 'I was actually starting to enjoy this world but now...I think I take it back.' I thought and felt my eyes closing. 'And, since when did I become so sleepy?' I felt myself drift away in the dark, fully aware of darkness started to take over me.

* * *

(Next day) 3rd pov

Sora woke up with a scowl on his adored face, making the head butler Derrick almost laugh at the silly face. Sora looked over at his butler and pouted cutely, still trying to glare, which was failing rather fast. Sora looked down slightly and noticed all the needles on his body was in an odd neatly pile by him. **"I did you a favor and took all the needles out before you started to roll around with them in your sleep." **Derrick spoke while flashing his amazing smile at Sora. Sora grumbled a little then got up and head towards the bathroom, while taking a quick shower. Sora almost instantly noticed holes on his body and some small cuts that looked like paper-cuts.

Taking a quick sigh and scrubbing himself off, almost wincing at the soap stinging his cuts, he rinsed himself and quickly got out. Derrick was leaning against the bathroom wall by the door with a towel in his hands making Sora blushed instantly and took the towel from his hand then wrapped himself. Derrick chuckled at Sora's shyness and handed him some clothes in his other hand. Sora instantly took it and pushed Derrick out the door so he could change; Derrick simply went with it and left to prepare breakfast for the family.

While Derrick was making breakfast Kai walked in with Yoi, who both was yawning tiredly. "Kai-sama, Yoi-sama, good morning to you both, slept well?" Derrick asked a rhetorical question. Kai growled lightly as he tried to wipe away the sleep in his eyes, heavily bangs were basically telling Derrick that they both haven't slept at all last night. "Hahaha, well you see Derrick, we were trying to detect the Dark energy somewhere in the house but it was gone instantly." Yoi spoke, trying to shrug off the sleep by laughing. Derrick nodded as he took out the bread from the oven to make the danishes.

Yoi walked over and wrapped his arms around the butler's waist, "How about we go and have some dinner tonight? I'm sure Sora and Kai won't mind." Yoi said in a hushed whisper in Derrick's ear. Derrick shuddered then smacked Yoi on the head, "How about a no? I refuse to leave Sora-sama's side for dinner with a dimwit." Derrick responded making Kai slightly chuckle at Yoi. Derrick shoved Yoi off of him and started to full cream and berry filling into the now cooled bread. "Yoi leave the man alone, I doubt he would give you a 'yes' anytime soon." Kai spoke with his usual calm voice, making Yoi pout.

Sora came down and smiled slightly at the 3 males, "Good morning." He said while scanning over to Kai then Yoi. They both nodded, but Yoi smiled at Sora and hugged the life out of the said boy. "Morning Sora-chan! How about dinner with me tonight? Derrick and Kai refused to go with me." Yoi said with a cute pout on his lips, Sora just simply poke the puffed cheek. **"Um, I have to check my schedule today and see if I can make room for you." **Sora said with a hesitant smile on his lips because of the other two males in the room was staring down Yoi and him.

"Hey, Sora, when do you have a schedule!?" Yoi shouted. Sora flinched lightly at the volume, **"Well, I have to do combat training with Derrick and I have to go see if Tsuna is ok then go shopping for a few things." **Sora said innocently. Yoi nodded, "Ok then, maybe we could go out for dinner after you done shopping, and I'll tag along." Sora nodded in agreement. **"Sora-sama, I suggest you eat now, we are going to training in an hour." **Derrick spoke while glaring at Yoi who didn't let go of Sora. Kai was doing the same thing at Yoi then started to eat his muffin. Sora stared at Kai then looked away to Yoi and his arm around him.

Sora shoved Yoi away to go eat his fill, Yoi simply sat down by Kai and starting eating too then Derrick followed suit. Once Sora was done he thanked Derrick politely for the delicious food, Sora excused himself from the table and walked with Derrick to the training room. Derrick simply was training Sora by building his strength first, making him hold two huge vases of water while in a squat position. Sora had to stay like that for several hours; every time Sora arms fell he got poked with a needle on his pressure point to make his arm even deader. By the time Sora was done his arm felt dead tired, and he began his leg endurance strength.

Sora pov

I never felt my body to be so dead before, I slowly got up and felt pain making me go back down. 'A few hours of sleep won't kill me.' I thought then felt myself drift off to sleep.

"_**You can never love nor fall in love Sora. For I own you." A voice said in the distant making me shiver in fear. 'NO! GO. AWAY!' I thought while holding my head. "Sora, come back to me my love." The voice whispered in a distant, I took off running through the field of grass. The voice was getting closer and closer, moaning my name. I couldn't help but felt a hand grabbed me, I screamed.**_

"SORA! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I heard a familiar voice said. I opened my eyes to see Yoi and Kai with concern filling their sky blue and crystal purple eyes. "Sora, its ok now you're safe with us." I didn't know why Kai said that with sadness in his eyes but he reached over and brushed a tear off of my pale face. I didn't even know I had tears rolling down my face, I felt Yoi pull me into a comforting hug while wrapping his arms around my waist. "Shh, its ok Sora, we'll protect you, no matter what." Yoi said with a hidden emotion I didn't understand. 'I don't know what's going on, someone tell me.' I thought before Yoi's ocean scent with a hint of green tea nulled me to sleep.

* * *

Yoi pov (A/N: Never did Yoi's pov before until now :3 aren't you happy?)

I looked over at Kai who was slightly panicked in his usually calm features. "Yoi, something is terribly wrong." He said. I nodded at him, ever since we tried tracking _his_ scent down Sora was getting more and more, cautious. Derrick came back with his usually beautiful smile graced on his sexy face, I winked at him, making him growl at me. "Hello there cutie." I flirted with a smile. He scoffed at the word 'cutie'. "Where's Sora?" Kai asked, completely unfazed by my flirting. "Sora-sama is currently sleeping off the pain of his sore body." Derrick said smiling more when he brought up Sora. I felt a slight jealousy stabbed my heart, and then the dark presence came again, making me and Kai aware.

"Yoi! Track it now!" Kai yelled at me, losing his calm composure. I closed my eyes and then snapped them open, "It's coming for the training room." I spoke then dashed toward the place with Kai hot on my tail. We opened the training room to see a Dark figure hovering over Sora and close to kissing his lips, this figures ghostly pale hands were on Sora's face while the other was traveling down his stomach. The figure snapped out of a trance and growled at us then vanished in thin air, leaving a Sora who was screaming out now.

"Sora!" Kai yelled and ran over, I ran with him to our beloved Sora. "SORA! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I yelled out, making him stop scream and slowly opening his onyx eyes. Kai and I had concern written all over our face, "Sora, its ok now you're safe with us." Kai suddenly spoke. Sora has confusion mix with slight fear in his eyes, Kai wipe a tear flowing down his pale face. Sora reached over and brushed some tears off then I took his chance and pulled him into a hug. Sora gripped onto my black shirt and buried his face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him protectively and had a stream of emotions flow into me, "Shh, its ok Sora, we'll protect you, no matter what." Then Sora's breathing was normal and he fell back asleep.

I picked up Sora and Kai nodded knowingly at me, "_He_ shouldn't even know where we are, but how?" Kai grumbled with a scowl on his face. I nodded slightly then placed Sora on the couch in the living room, "Kai, do you think we should…leave this place?" I asked hesitantly. Kai bit his bottom lip and shook his head slightly, "Sora has finally found a place where he belongs, and I don't think it would be smart to suddenly leave from this world." Kai spoke seriously. I nodded in understanding, 'I know but Sora is an endangered type of human Kai.' I thought, not daring to speak out loud.

"WE have no chose to protect him Yoi, it's our duty remember?" Kai spoke, as if reading my mind. "I know Kai, I know." I repeat while staring at Sora's sleeping face. Kai looked deep in thought as I was brushing a few hair strands away from the strawberry blonde's face. "What happened to Sora-sama?" I heard my love one Derrick said with concerned emerald eyes. Instead of his original butler outfit it was a casual button up red shirt with black slacks, He was perfect eye candy from me. "_He_ was here." Kai casually said emotionless. Derrick eyes narrowed and sat down as far away from me but close enough to Sora.

I pouted at him, he simply ignored me, and I then sighed out. "If this keeps happening Kai we need to turn on the cameras in the whole house." I spoke with a serious face on. Derrick nodded in agreement, "The plot and wheels of fate is about to begin, hopefully Sora will be with Tsunayoshi as this happens to he can have extra protection at school." Derrick spoke. Kai nodded this time, "I know we need to improve Sora and his training for now, then hopefully Reborn. The sun Arcobaleno can catch his eye on Sora too." Kai said with a sigh. We all shook out of our serious meeting as Sora was waking up.

* * *

Sora pov

_I was laughing and having a good time in my mom's home country, Japan, with my best friend Toru. He was an odd one you know, he usually goes and solves jigsaw puzzles with 1 thousand pieces and crime books. When it came down to crime books he never finishes him, because he already solved the crime. He made me laugh whenever he tried to cheer me up; I also had my first love with him. I hardly thought of being in love with a boy was weird because I knew he loved me back._

_Toru was holding my hand while blushing, making his way through the noisy and packed crowd. I giggled and held his hand in comfort, letting a small blush creep on my face when he was with me. We were around 6 when he became my best friend and um…first love; we are now 9 this year. "Ne, Toru-kun, what are we doing here?" I spoke lightly while glancing down at the calm river that had the moon's reflection on it. Toru looked at me with a blush graced on his almost gone baby fat from his baby face, "Well, um I was wondering if you could, go out with me?" He spoke softly. I barely heard it then a wide grin spread on my face, "I would love to! But Toru-kun isn't it weird to go out when we are only in 3__rd__ grade?" I spoke with slight hesitation._

_He smiled and took my hand and then kissed my cheek, "No, it can be only our secret!" He spoke; I giggled then kissed his cheek, "Ok!" I yelled and watched as the fireworks come out and brightened the night. _

I opened my eyes to greet 3 pairs of eyes on me, I then sighed out, "I'm fine you guys, you don't have to worry so." I spoke with a smile graced on my lips. 'I never had a peaceful memory placed out in my dream before, but still, it didn't take long before that memory of Toru became a nightmare.' I felt my eyes stare at my hands. I got up and stretched my half aching muscles, they got their rest and were ready to go but then I felt some clipping on my arms and legs. I felt my arms fall slightly some the weight now placed on them.

Derrick was smiling ever so brightly at me, "Sora-sama, you need to wear these weights to help you improve your training." He then pulled Yoi off of the couch. "Yoi-sama, it's time for you and Sora to go out now." Yoi wrapped his arms around Derrick's waist and whispered something in his ear. Derrick only kept his poker face on and smacked his hand off of him, I almost flinched at the smacking sound, and it sounded like it hurt too. Yoi grimaced and sighed, "Fine fine, I'm leaving, let's go Sora-chan." He said I nodded then walked upstairs to change.

Once I was done changing I was wearing a black hooded jacket with a red cute looking skull on the back almost covering it all, then red tight skinny jeans and simple black converse on. "Let's go Yoi!" I called while standing by the front door. Yoi nodded and walked over, I noticed he had a simple black shirt on with white skinny jeans and mid-calf black combat boots on. He pulled me out and pushed me in a nice white car, I couldn't even tell what kind of car it was because he already shoved me inside so quickly.

"Alright, to your friend's place right?" I nodded as he got in and drove out of the drive way then out of the forest. I watched as we were now passing houses after houses that looked similar, "Hey directions?" I heard him speak; I smiled slightly and told him. Yoi told me all of the embarrassing things Kai and him did as they were kids growing up together in the past, I couldn't help but giggle out at the memories. Once we reached to Tsuna's house I smiled brightly then walked over to the door. I rang the doorbell then a woman opened it, "Oh my, who might you be?" She asked while holding a knife innocently. I sweat dropped a little, "Excuse me Sawada-san; I'm here to see Tsuna to see if he's alright." I said with a smile graced on my face. The woman blinked and saw as Yoi walked from behind me and but then smiled, "Ah, Tsu-kun! Your friend is here!" She yelled out then looked back at us.

"Ah, please come in!" She gestured us inside then walked back to the kitchen. "Eh!? Sora-san?" I heard Tsuna say with surprise in his voice. 'Sora." I said with a pout making Tsuna blush slightly, "S-Sora, sorry about that." I smiled and hugged him; he grew a little stiff, making me sigh. I pulled away and smiled still, "I'm glad you're ok Tsuna." I spoke once again. Tsuna smile and brought me to his mom in the kitchen. "Mom, this is Sora." Tsuna's mom looked over and smiled, 'oh my, my name is Nana Sawada, and you can call me Nana or Mama. Nice to meet such a pretty lady Sora-chan." She spoke with a smile. "Nice to meet you Nana-san. This is my friend Yoi." I said pointing to my friend Yoi. Tsuna stared in awe at Yoi for obvious reasons, he was simply handsome, tall, and his sky blue eyes were amazing.

Yoi walked over and placed a gentle kiss on Nana's hand, "It's nice to meet a beautiful woman like you Nana-san." Tsuna gapped at Yoi's flirtatious personality. Tsuna's mom blushed at slightly and was saying something like 'oh my, such a gentleman' and 'I'm not all that beautiful'. "Sora, could your friend not hit on my mom!" Tsuna said slightly anger, I chuckled nervously. "Yoi, you shouldn't go and hit on someone else's mom you know." I spoke, and then Yoi walked over and smiled at me. Nana stops blushing for a moment and stared at me, "Tsu-kun! I see you're growing up already, making such an adorable girlfriend already!" She spoke excitedly. Tsuna and I blushed furiously, "MOM! Sora is not my girlfriend!" Tsuna yelled out but she didn't listen.

Yoi was snickering at me slightly, making me blush even more. "Nana-san, Tsuna and I aren't going out." I spoke this time. Nana stops her Moe-flowers and nodded, "I see awe that's too bad wasting such a pretty girl like you." She spoke. I felt my blush grow more if possible, "Sora-chan, such a pretty **girl** she said." I flinched as he said girl in English. I pouted at him as he snickered, "Um, Tsuna, I'll see you later on Monday ok?" I said but before he said anything Nana said something first. "Oh, you're leaving already? Why not stay for dinner?" She asked. "I'm sorry Nana-san, we can't interrupt such a lovely young lady, but I promise, we will come over tomorrow for dinner ok? After all me and Sora-chan has a date tonight for dinner. How about we go out for a date next weekend?" Yoi said with a wink.

Tsuna gasped in horror, I almost gagged at Yoi. 'It's so wrong to go hitting on someone's mom like that!' I shouted in my head. Nana blushed and was saying something along the lines of 'She was a married woman' and 'I don't think I could leave my son alone in the house'. I simply stared at Yoi in amazement, he was one of the best flirts and one of the weirdest one too. "Yoi-san!" Tsuna yelled out, Yoi smiled at him and kissed Tsuna's palm. "Oh my, I didn't see such an adorable brunet here." He spoke, Nana was too busy blushing and swaying around to notice. Tsuna stared to blush now then looked at me for help, I sighed then hit Yoi's head, "Hey, don't go flirting with everyone you see." I spoke; Yoi flashed his smile at Tsuna then walked out the door. I sighed then hugged Tsuna lightly then said my goodbye and left.

I went inside the car with Yoi and gave him weird stare, "Those flirts weren't necessary you know." I spoke. He laughed out loud and drove away from the house to the shopping district. "Yeah, but it did earn me some points." He winked at me; I rolled my eyes, 'The worst guy ever.' I thought. Once we got to the shopping district most of the people gapped at the nice looking car we got out of and yet again I didn't get to see what the brand was because I was dragged away to the clothing shop.

* * *

Yoi pov

I couldn't help but laugh at Sora's facial expressions every time I started to flirt with someone who passed by or was trying to get my number. Sora finally got tired of my flirting and threw bags at me and bought me some sunglasses to hide the color of my eyes, I pouted at Sora, and he was ruining my fun. But on the bright side Sora and I got to hang out all night without Kai interrupting us, I got to know Sora more and I was happy too. Sora and I went to a ramen stand and got some ramen. "You know Sora, its really fun hanging out with you." I told him as he was slurping down his noodles. I couldn't help but stare by how he was eating. Once Sora was done swallowing he looked up at me and blushed.

"Why? I'm not all that interesting anyways." He mumbled obviously shy. "No way! Sora-chan you're amazing and cute, I think you're a really interesting person. I can't believe no one has ever gotten to know you." I spoke slightly embarrassed to admitting something like this to him. He smiles a genuine smile at me, "Thank you Yoi, I'm glad, I never had someone else to actually try to get to know me." I couldn't help but raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Who else had tried and gotten to know you?" I asked curiously. Sora smiled when I asked, but this smile was a love struck smile I noticed, making me frown.

"Well, his name is Toru; he was my best friend and childhood friend until he…died." Sora said with a sad smile now. My eyes went wide at this, 'Died?' "Sora, I'm sorr-"Sora cut me off with a glare. "Don't be, it's not your fault now is it? Besides Toru-kun was rather happy a few seconds before he died." He spoke while eating more ramen. I followed suit after we were done, I continued to question this. "How did Toru die?" I asked. He smiled sadly once more, "He took a bullet for me, and he even told me some last words before dying." Sora said after I paid for the dinner, I nodded but noticed Sora was rather happy when talking about Toru. 'Strange thou, I know I heard the name Toru from somewhere, but where?' I questioned.

We arrived back home *cough mansion cough* and saw Derrick and Kai in a rather sexual position on the floor. "Um, you guys?" Sora said, snapping me out of shock. Derrick got off of Kai then coughed lightly, **"Please excuse me Sora-sama, I simply fell, please trust me." **Derrick spoke with sincerity written on his face but I wasn't going to let it off so quickly. "Oh no you don't mister! You can't be serious Derrick, out of all the guys you fall for this cold hearted, selfish, ignorant, narcissistic, ill-mannered, emotionless, and inconsiderate man like him!" I yelled out, making Kai glare at me. Derrick also started to glare at me and after he gave me a 'wtf' look. "Yoi, you're a dead man." Kai said with a wicked grin, his glare never fading.

"Sora-chan! Help me!" I yelped out and tried to hide behind the cute strawberry blonde boy. Sora sweat dropped at the two people glaring at me, "Yoi, don't make me be your human-body shield." Sora said while pouting, leaving the two people stare a bit at Sora's cute pout. I took this chance to run away laughing while Derrick and Kai was hot on my tail, Sora was watching the scene with a weird look in the distant making me laugh harder.

Once I was tackled to the floor by Kai and Derrick we started laughing a lot, Kai was chuckling and got off first but Derrick stayed on, his usually calm face was broken and he was bursting in laughter like me. I took this chance and pulled Derrick closer; once he noticed this he smacked my head and fumed to sit on the bed in Kai's room. "Kai, I've been wondering, have you heard of a name Toru?" I asked Derrick looked shocked as soon as I brought up the name. "Toru, I know a boy who was like Sora that has that name." Kai spoke. I nodded, "When Sora told me he had a friend name Toru, I felt like I heard that name somewhere."

"Toru, I've heard that name somewhere too, I'll check my resources to see. Good night Kai-sama, Yoi-sama." Derrick told us. I swiftly walked over and placed a small kiss on Derricks soft lips, "Night my love." I winked at him but he looked at me indifferently then hit me before walking out of the room. "Do you have to flirt with everyone?" Kai said to me while taking off his shirt unbothered. I grinned while looking at his body, "I don't hit on Sora or you." I spoke with an eyebrow raised. Kai rolled his eyes as I lose interest in his body, "You just don't hit on me because I'm not your type." Kai spoke then sat on his bed with only his pants on that was unbuttoned.

"Exactly." I spoke, Kai let himself fall down on the bed and he let out a tired sigh. "How about Sora?" He spoke, I felt myself starting to wonder questionably at myself. "Yes, I wonder why…" I responded. He just grunted and fell asleep then; I knew he was tired; he didn't sleep for 2 days straight. I exited the room and walked to my bedroom, 'Why don't I flirt with Sora?' I thought to myself and went inside my room and fell asleep on my soft, cold bed.

* * *

Me: Hoped you enjoyed it

Sora: *blushes* Toru! come on! Using Toru here isn't necessary!

Me: he is a childhood/bestfriend/first love and he was in yout deam so yeah I have to use him. He gives people the idea of your **SAD **past life.

Sora: But! *gets ducked tape on the mouth*

Me: anyways! Hope you guys like this and HAPPY NEW YEAR'S AND LATE VALENTINE'S DAY!


End file.
